


Vent 1

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Multi, venting to a sweet Starscream about my abusive dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: Starscream comforts me through a frustration breakdown about my Dad.





	Vent 1

"Ugh! My Dad is being such an asshole!"  
I threw my arms up and clawed at my hair, hurrying up into my room. Starscream looked at me from his usual position, long legs sprawled out on my bed with his datapad in hand.

"Again?" he chuckled, quirking an optical ridge. I flopped down next to him, "Yes! He's screaming at my brother, blaming me for shit, and just brain-draining on his phone on the goddamn recliner... Mom asked him to do the dishes and he had a fit! A fricking fit!" I shoved my face into a pillow and groaned. I felt a servo fall onto my back.

"Hm, how many times has this happened recently?" He had set his datapad down and gently pet my back. I sighed and rolled over to face the ceiling.  
"Lost count, to be honest. It's just so damn annoying!" I grit my teeth and my hands tensed; I felt like strangling something. "I don't understand why he's like this so much all the time!" Star reached over and moved my fists down from my face. He smiled warmly at me.

"Well, let's try not to dwell on how often this happens, because you tend to do that a lot." I bit my lip nervously. He rubbed my hand with a long digit, "Do you think he does it on purpose?"

My gut twisted, "W-well, not necessarily on purpose. He just... doesn't know how to control his anger, like my brother. HE only does it because he hasn't been taught how, or taught right. Dad, I don't know. He has such a temper and takes it out on everyone. He's like, really lazy, and only does what he wants when he wants. I wouldn't say he makes us do all the work around the house, but he doesn't do the smallest things he's asked to do and doesn't pick up after himself, but all those things need to be done, so either me or Mom end up doing them."

I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes until I opened them. Star was looking at the bed, holding my hand and stroking my thumb with his. The datapad was on the nightstand; it felt nice of someone to put down their tech while I talked to them. I frowned. "I don't even wanna talk about Mom, or gramma, or school, or more Dad drama... he just..." I couldn't finish my sentence. So many other problems, that needed to be worked out, that needed to be thought about...

I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes again, focusing on Starscream's thumb, and his calm, slow venting. I wanted to scream and cry. Again. I feel like this too damn much.  
Star sighed, "Well, I can tell you're holding back your tears, and that you want to keep thinking. But remember, those other problems? They don't matter right now. We'll deal with them when they come around, alright?"

He was so calm. Something in his voice, in his presence. I started crying, "Y-yeah..." He vented slowly, pulling me close against his chassis, "Come here."

I rubbed my eyes with my hand and almost choked as I awkwardly laughed, tears flowing down my face. He put his chin on my head, rubbing my back and holding me close. Once I had began to calm down, Star quietly broke the tension with his melting voice.  
"I understand some of what you are going through, you know?" I didn't say anything.

"Back on the Nemesis. Megatron did the same, in a way. Yelling, ordering everyone around, all while he sat on his aft waiting. Just bored out of his processor unless some bot was there for him to blame things on and yell at. Primus forbid he blew out those slagging vocal chords of his."  
Star paused briefly. I felt him get somewhat tense while talking about Megatron, and he had every right to be. I hope he knew it was okay to be scared. I sniffled, "God, no one would want him to shut up, huh?" Starscream laughed softly.

"I enjoyed the silence when I could. Especially because I was the one he targeted most," he shivered. I held his servo tighter and gently stroked his thigh. He continued,  
"But, as I said, let's try not to dwell on over-processing old problems. Your father seems to have calmed down, it's quieter downstairs."  
"Aidan must've gone in his room, then," I mumbled. "Dad's probably on his phone using the TV as loud-ass background noise."   
Star nodded, smiling slightly, "See? Like I said about Megatron; 'bored out of his processor unless some bot was there for him to blame and yell at'."

I giggled, then a thought popped into my head, "Then should I call Dad... Dadatron?" I snickered, rubbing my eyes. Star's jaw dropped, then he closed his optics in utter pain, holding the space between his optic ridges with his claws. He let out a pained vent, and I started laughing. Star closed his optics tighter.  
"Well as long as you don't title him as Megadad I'll be okay with that," he smirked. I almost choked, cracking up again. A voice called out from downstairs, "What're you doing up there??!" I froze, no one knew about Star living in the house. I relaxed though.

"W-watching Youtube... Dadatron!!" ...No reply.

Star held back his own laughter, and pulled me close, both of us a mess.  
"Fuck...," I laughed, "Thanks, Star." He began calming down, sighing and saying, "Of course, sweetspark."


End file.
